Artificial windows are useful and desirable in interior environments, such as buildings or vehicles, where traditional windows are unavailable or impractical. Studies have shown that light from windows impacts both mental and physical health, and in some cases doctors may prescribe light therapies to address certain conditions including sleep disorders and general mood disorders, e.g., bipolar disorder. In general, an artificial window may be mounted on an interior wall to provide a fixed or video view of an outside environment. An artificial window may also include one or more light sources that replicate outdoor lighting conditions. On example of an artificial window system is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0165741, the teachings of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. However, the “feel” of a traditional window is difficult to approximate and the human brain can subconsciously detect the subtle differences when viewing an artificial window. In addition, artificial windows can include large display screens that output high definition images which can result in large amounts of power consumed during operation.